Summer Revelations
by hryptrluvr18
Summary: Lily has a certain someone over for the summer. Will she realize her feelings for him?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, although I very much wish that I did. And sorry that this first chapter isn't all that great. I was bored during study hall and I felt like taking a stab at fanfiction, so I did. I have no idea where the story is going, but it will come to me, and hopefully you will enjoy it. R&R.

* * *

Lily Evans woke up to her mother pulling open the blinds. Unfortunately, it was an uncommonly bright day.

"Lily, wake up! Our guests will be arriving soon," said her mum, Rose. "Hurry and get showered and dresses." Lily groaned as her mother left the room. Her parents had met a couple at King's Cross when they came to pick her up. They got along well, so they invited them and their son over for the summer. Sadly (for Lily anyway), they agreed to it.

When she was finished getting dressed, she heard the sound of an engine and watched a car pull into her driveway. Eurgh!! They're here. Why did my parents have to invite these people. With my luck, their son will probably be an annoying prat.

"Lily! Lily, come on downstairs. Come and meet our guests." She walked down the stairs and saw a horrible sight. The one person she hated most in the world was standing in her home.

She watched, shocked, as James Potter looked at her grinning. Oh it's going to be a _very_ long summer.

"Hello, Evans," James called to her, that lopsided smile on his face. "Did you miss me?"

Lily responded with the nastiest glare she could. "Potter, I have never, and will never miss you _ever!_"

"Oh Lily-pie! Of course you missed me! How could I ever ask such a stupid question. I know the mere thought of me not being around you breaks your heart." At those words, he flung one of his arms around her shoulder. Lily looked appalled. The nerve of him!

"Get your filthy, disgusting hands off of me!" she practically screamed.  
"Whoa Lily! Please calm down," her father Jack interjected. "I'm sure that James doesn't mean you any harm. Listen, why don't you and James go for a walk around the neighborhood, show him around."

The look on her face told her parents everything that was on her mind. Jack just gave a stern face and unwillingly, she trudged out the door with the man she hated.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, although I very much wish that I did. And sorry that this first chapter isn't all that great. I was bored during study hall and I felt like taking a stab at fanfiction, so I did. I have no idea where the story is going, but it will come to me, and hopefully you will enjoy it. R&R.

* * *

Chapter 3 has been started, so be sure to look for it in a day or maybe a few days.

* * *

Lily and James walked towards the end of the sidewalk, only pausing when they were out of earshot. "Okay, listen here, Potter. You are going to walk around the town by yourself, and tell my parents that I took you. I will be at Alice's house." She turned and started down the street. 

"Hey Lily, wait up!" James ran after her. "Alice lives around here too?"

"Yes, she does, hence why I said 'I'm going to Alice's.'"

"Wait, I wanna come!" He was walking stride by stride with her. She walked a bit faster. "Lil, you won't be able to get rid of me. Might as well accept it." There goes that stupid grin again.

"James, unfortunately, I accept that you are staying in my home for the summer. I do not accept you following me and annoying me all summer. So why don't you just go away."

"Please let me come! Please, please, please!" he whined. He was right: she wasn't going to get rid of him easily.

"Aaaahh! Alright fine! You can come!" James looked really happy, whether it was because he was allowed to go or if it was because he got under her skin, she didn't know. They walked the few blocks to Alice's, and went up her walkway. Lily was immediately regretting her decision to let him come with her. Not only would he bother her, but now he would bother Alice. Well, not really. She didn't think that James was all that bad. She'd been trying to get Lily to go out with him for years.

Lily picked up the brass knocker and banged it a couple times on the hard wooden door. After a moment, it opened, revealing Alice.

"Hey Lils, I was wondering when you…" She stopped there, noticing the person behind her best friend. Her eyes turned wide with shock. "Oh my God! Are you two finally going out?"

"No we most certainly are not," Lily replied. "Listen, I'll explain inside." Alice gave her a strange look, but just shrugged it off.

"OK… well anyway, come on in." Lily and James followed Alice inside, where she led them to her kitchen. All three sat at the large table, and Alice poured some drinks. "Alright, what's going on?" she asked puzzled.

"Well, my parents met James's at the train station and invited them all over for the summer. So we're stuck with him." She pointed at James.

"Oh yes, let's just talk away like I'm not even here," said James, sounding hurt.

"Lils, can I talk to you in the living room?" Alice said, looking at each of them worriedly. Lily nodded. She got up and followed Alice into a comfortable living room. "Lily, why don't you just give him a chance?"

"I'll give you a bunch of reasons why. He's arrogant, always shows off with that stupid snitch, annoys me, hexes people for no reason at all-"

"I get the point!" Alice shouted. She softened her tone a bit. "But you can't deny that he's changed. He doesn't hex people for the fun of it anymore. He stopped asking you out. And he's not nearly as big-headed as he used to be. I'm not saying you're definitely meant to be. What I am saying is that you may be surprised. Just think about that." She went back into the kitchen, leaving Lily standing there thinking about what she had just said.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, although I very much wish that I did. I was bored one day and I felt like taking a stab at fanfiction, so I did. I have no idea where the story is going, but it will come to me, and hopefully you will enjoy it. R&R.

* * *

Look for chapter 4 in maybe a week or so.

* * *

A few hours and many glasses of lemonade later, they left Alice's. It was almost dark. Lily and James walked back to her house slowly, mainly because her mind was on other things. She was still thinking about everything Alice had said. Then she thought about the person she was with. She had always denied it, but something deep down had always been there. Something that sorta knew that Alice was speaking the truth.

Lily was having a raging battle in her mind. No I do NOT like James! He's the biggest git on the planet. With his stupid hair and beautiful smile… I did not just think that!

"Lily, you alright?" James seemed concerned for her. His hazel eyes showed care. Those lovely hazel eyes. No, not again! His smile and eyes are horrible, they're… oh who am I kidding. I'm lying to myself. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to give him one chance. After all, if I don't, I'll never be left alone.

"Yeah, I'm fine, James," she told him, giving him a smile. James had a puzzled look at this gesture, but smiled back all the same. Before they knew it, they were in front of Lily's house. The pair entered the house, only to be tackled in the attempt.

"Prongs! Guess what! I'm staying here too!"  
"Sirius? Sirius, how did you get here?" James said, sounding excited.

"I ran away from home. Couldn't take it anymore. Then I tried to owl you, but obviously you were busy," he said as he smiled at Lily. "Your mum and dad answered, told me they were staying here. And they Floo-ed me in."

Lily didn't know what to think of this. On one hand, Sirius would keep James occupied and away from her. On the second hand, there was another idiot to annoy her. They may team up and pull pranks on her. Well, maybe James wouldn't do that. He _was_ trying to change for her after all.

"Wow, Sirius, that's great," James said ecstatically. "We'll be able to do all sorts of things this summer." The two talked, while Lily ignored them and went into the living room. Her parents were in there with James's parents, who she learned were called Jane and Charles. They were talking about politics or something, she wasn't really listening. Just then, Petunia stormed into the room.

"Who are all these people in our house?"

"Petunia, we told you that we were having guests over this summer," Jack reasoned.

"Yes, but you didn't say that they were going to be… to be… like her!" She was practically shaking with anger while she looked at Lily.

"Well, sorry dear, but if that's the way you feel, then why don't you stay with Vernon?"

"So you're kicking me out?" she asked.

"No, of course you're allowed to stay. But you will not disrespect our company," Jack said with a finality. She nodded, looking defeated.

James and Sirius joined the group. He flashed Lily that smile that she hated (or did she love it?).

Rose broke the silence. "Okay everyone, dinner should be ready soon."


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, although I very much wish that I did.

* * *

Sorry that this chapter took so long! I've started chapter 5, so hopefully it won't take a week for me to write it!

* * *

There was a lot of talking at the dinner table. The adults were finishing their conversation from earlier. James and Sirius were going on about how great their last year of Hogwarts was going to be, with Lily occasionally interrupting. Petunia just kept to herself. She knew she had to be polite to the Potters. And she was afraid that they could turn her into a frog.

"Lily, you excited for seventh year?" James asked her conversationally. He tended to ask her things like this at every opportunity he got.

"Yeah, it should be great," she replied, smiling at him. A faint blush crept up his cheeks and he gave her a shy grin. Hold on… James Potter being shy. He was never shy. Maybe I _should_ give him a chance. One time won't kill me, will it? And… no… wait yes! Eurgh! I don't know what to do!

They finished dinner in peace. Afterwards all of them went into the living room.

"Let's watch a movie. A good scary one," Rose suggested. James and Sirius looked at her strangely.

"What's a movie?" Petunia gave them a look that said 'Are you mad?'

Lily explained what a movie was. The two boys were surprised that Muggles could think of something like that.

"Wait, so the pictures move on it? Then why don't their photographs move?" Sirius asked her.

"Sirius, I'm not going to go into that now. Right now, I am going to start the movie." With that, she pushed play on the remote and the movie started. The movie Rose had selected was _The Silence of the Lambs_. Obviously Sirius and James weren't used to this sort of movie (well, they weren't used to any movies) and they screamed like girls several times.

The credits rolled on the screen, and James was still looking at it wide-eyed. "That was the most terrifying thing I have ever seen in my life!"

Lily giggled at him. "Oh come on, it wasn't that bad."  
"Not that bad! That movie was horrible! I'm going to have nightmares for a month!" James shouted. Lily laughed it off.

"Lily, why don't you show James and Sirius where they'll be sleeping," Jack suggested. "They're in the spare room across from you."

"Alright dad." Lily made to leave, with the two boys following. The trio ascended the wooden staircase. Lily led them down a hall that was decorated with pictures.

"You guys are in here," she told them pointing to a door. They went through and saw two beds and various other items.

"Thanks Lils," James said. There's that smile again. Lily wasn't going to be able to resist for much longer.

"Yeah, no problem." She smiled back. Sirius gave out a huge yawn.

"Oh I'm so tired! See you tomorrow, Lily." She bade the boys goodnight and left the room. "Alright James, what's up with you and Lily?"

"what are you talking about?" James asked.

"I'm talking about her not yelling at you and smiling! Did you give her a Confundus Charm or something?"

"No I didn't. She was kinda hostile when I first arrived, but after we came back from Alice's she was… different." Sirius suddenly had a huge grin on his face.

"You know what this means don't you?" James shook his head. "It means that Evans likes you now! All we need to do is get her to admit it."

"How are we going to do that?"

"Don't worry. I've got an idea."


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, although I very much wish that I did.

* * *

Lily woke up to a pair of eyes only inches away.

"James! What are you doing in here? It's two in the morning!" She half whispered, half shouted.

"Sorry I woke you. But I couldn't sleep. That movie is still in my head. I keep thinking that Hannibal Lecter is going to walk in the bedroom and get me. Stop laughing! So I came in here to ask you if you have any hot chocolate."

"Hot chocolate? You woke me up for hot chocolate? There's some in the pantry." James remained still. When she realized he wasn't leaving, she said, "Well, aren't you gonna get it?"

He was being shy again. "Would you come with me? Please?" She couldn't tell him no.

"Oh alright. Come on." She grabbed her robe and pulled it on. Then she stepped out of the room, with James in her wake. Lily led him into the kitchen, where she directed him to a chair at the wooden table. "Stay here. I'll look for the chocolate." She disappeared behind a door, and reappeared with a box of hot chocolate.

"Does it have marshmallows?" James asked her. She checked the box.

"Yeah it does." She poured some milk into two glasses and filled them with the sweet smelling chocolate. Lily sat across from him at the table. They sat in silence for a few moments, sipping the hot drink. But James had to know…

"Lil, why've you been sp nice to me lately?" he asked cautiously. She looked confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you haven't yelled at me in a while. You've been civil to me, and you actually got out of bed to get hot chocolate with me. All I want to know is why."

"James…" She didn't want to continue. Then he would know how she truly felt. She just drank down the rest of the chocolate, and went up the staircase, leaving James at the table with the empty mugs.

* * *

"Well, how'd it go?" Sirius demanded when James walked into the room.

"Not so well, Padfoot. I asked her why she was acting so strange and she just left. Didn't give any explanation. It's either she does like me and doesn't want me to know, or she softened up a bit on me and doesn't want to hurt my feelings. I really _really_ hope it's the first one."

"Relax. Maybe my first idea didn't go so well, but I'll keep thinking. I'll think of something so great that there will be no way Evans can refuse. I'll…" He stopped there. Sirius stood there dazed. James waved his hand across his face.

"Padfoot, you okay?" he asked concerned.

"Oh I am more than okay. And you are too. I've just thought of the ultimate way to get Lily to admit she likes you, Prongs."


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter

I am _really, really _sorry that it took so long for me to update the story. I took time off of writing to actually read something. I read _Ranger's Apprentice: The Burning Bridge_. It's a really good book and if you get the chance, check it out. Also, I have chapter seven written up, so it just needs typed and it's ready to go.

* * *

Lily awoke. This time James wasn't there to frighten her. He knew something was up with her. Did he know about… _that?_ She rolled over and looked at the alarm clock. On top of the alarm was a note attached to a beautiful, white lily.

James had obviously left it there for her. She reached for the note and read it.

_ My Dearest Lily,_

_Your behavior lately has really been puzzling me. And I didn't get any answers out of you last night. I think I may know what's happening, but I think I want to hear it from you. Meet me under the oak in the park at nine o'clock._

_ Love,_

_ James_

She glanced at the clock again. It was ten in the morning. She still had a while before she was to meet him. She put on a pink tank top and a pair of jean shorts and went downstairs. And there he was. Sitting at the kitchen table. He didn't notice her come in, but looked up as she took the seat across from him.

"Good morning, Lily," he said brightly.

"Morning, James." Sirius grinned as she greeted his best friend. He had helped James plan the special meeting, and knew that Lily would definitely be blown away.

They ate breakfast in silence. James kept stealing glances at the red-headed girl across from him, which she didn't notice. He was quite nervous for tonight. What if she was just toying with him? Sirius stood up.

"Well, James, we must be off. Gotta go to Gambol and Japes. They just got a new book of pranks. Not that we'd ever use it," he said with a mischievous smile.

"Sirius, I swear, if any of those pranks are used on me, I will skin you alive," Lily told him.

"No worries about that. James would never let me pull one of them off on you. Not that I would try," he said, with that same mischievous smile. "Well, come on. I want to get there before noon. Free dungbombs with every purchase."

Lily groaned as they got up and left. Dungbombs and Sirius were not a good combination. But of course, he wouldn't use them on her… she hoped. She cleared her dirty dishes off the table and went outside. She had to talk to Alice. Alice would give her good advice. So, Lily went down the sidewalk and started for Alice's house. It took several minutes to get there. Finally, she saw the familiar house, and knocked on the door.

"Alice, you home?" She could hear footsteps from inside and Alice appeared a moment later at the door.

"Hey, Lily. What's up?" She stepped aside to allow Lily in the door. "What's wrong? You look upset!"

"Alice, I am so confused. I need your advice."

"Alright. On what?"

"James." She replied simply. Realization dawned on Alice's face and she smiled.

"Oh is that so. Finally ready to admit that you like him, huh?"

"Alice," Lily said warningly. The she lightened a bit. "Come on this is serious. Last night James woke me up wanting hot chocolate, so we went downstairs, and he was asking my why I was being so nice. And this morning he left me a note saying he wants to meet me at the park tonight. I don't know what my feelings are. What should I do?"

"I think you should definitely be at the park tonight. I mean, he likes you, and you make it very obvious that you like him too. Don't give me that look. (Lily gave her a glare.) I just think that considering how you both feel, you should give him a chance."

"I think you might be right, Alice."


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I obviously do not own Harry Potter.

Here is the final chapter. Hope you enjoy. And also, if any of you are interested in maybe a sequel to this, then please comment or email. The thoughts been on my mind, so it's definitely a possibility.

* * *

It was eight o'clock. Just an hour before she was to meet James. He never came back from Diagon Alley. She suspected that either he was practicing what he was going to say to her, or he was planning a prank on the Slytherins for when school starts. It was always good to plan pranks in advance. She was more nervous by the minute. She was still unsure of what her feelings were for that dark-haired boy. Hopefully, she would figure it out soon.

The time was ticking away, so she decided to start getting ready. Lily hopped in the shower. When she finished, she put on a fresh blue shirt and blue jeans. The she applied a light coat of make-up. Oh… almost time. Her heart pounded inside her chest. Part of her wanted to just leave James standing there waiting, but a bigger part wanted to see him under the oak. The bigger part won.

Ten minutes to go. Deciding she'd like a nice, slow walk, Lily left. She went at a snail-like pace, dreading and anticipating her destination. In her heart, she knew what she really felt. He brain just didn't agree with it.

Finally, she was crossing the entrance to the local park. Past children with their parents and clumps of trees. And there he was. She could see him in the distance, standing by the big oak tree. The thump-thump of her heart grew faster and louder as she approached. And there he was…

"Hi, Lily," he started with. "I was kinda afraid that you weren't going to show."

"Listen James-" she began.

"No. Don't say anything," he said softly. "I just want you to hear me out, Lily." She nodded. "For so many years, I have been completely mesmerized by you. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get over you. Even after all the names you called me and the insults, I couldn't forget about you. You probably think I'm crazy."

"James, I don't think you're crazy," she quickly said. "Actually, I'm sort of glad that you didn't give up."

A confused look appeared on his face. "What? Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

Lily grinned. "Well that depends on what you're thinking. I may be saying what's on your mind, I may not."

"Lily Evans, are you finally admitting that you like me?"

"Yes, James, I am."

At this, his trademark smile filled his face. Then he started to inch closer to her. And softly, he bent his head down to her level and gently kissed her. She didn't fight with him. She just sunk in deeper.

Then they parted. James' hazel eyes were shining brightly. "Lily, after Sirius and I went to Gambol and Japes, we came here and set something up. Look."

Lily gasped. A few feet away, hundreds of white lilies were falling form nowhere. They were making words on the freshly mown grass. She moved closer, and read the words, 'I love you,' in the fallen flowers. Tears welled up in her eyes and she looked up at him.

"I honestly do, Lily," he told her as he pulled her close and kissed her again.

"I know, James. And I love you too."

* * *

Well thats it. Hope you enjoyed my first fanfiction! 


End file.
